


to come home

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Series: kakashi and iruka [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: Home, to Iruka and Kakashi now, is this medium-sized one bedroom apartment in an okay part of the village, where a bratty genin drops in unannounced from time to time through the window demanding for food.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: kakashi and iruka [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556980
Comments: 17
Kudos: 220





	to come home

“It’s not much, but it’ll do” Iruka says as he closes the door behind them. Kakashi stood in front of him carrying a box thats bigger than his entire body and places it gently onto the floor.

“It’s fine” he replies and squats down to take off his sandals. “Anything you wanna say to me now that I’m here?”

Iruka scoffs, folding his arms over his chest and cocks his hips out. “You really want me to say it?”

“Hey, I did this _specifically_ to hear you say it” Kakashi replies, now standing up and towers over Iruka. He places his sandals neatly beside Iruka’s own.

“Welcome home” Iruka says.

Kakashi smiles and bear hugs Iruka to the point that the younger is slapping his biceps and begging to be let go. “Yeah, I’m home.”

\--

It took a while for Kakashi to adjust to living with another person. After all, he’s spent nearly two decades of his life living on his own.

“Just a couple of ground rules we should cover” Iruka begins as he sits down in front of him. “I need you to knock first before you go into the bathroom.”

Kakashi looked up from his plate in surprise. “Why?”

Iruka looks just as equally surprised as Kakashi. “Because that’s the polite thing to do?”

“Yeah, to strangers or maybe your friends but not your live-in boyfriend, Iruka” Kakashi replies, getting another spoonful of his food.

“You walked in on me showering the other day!” Iruka protests, face getting as red as the tomato ketchup on top of their omurice. “It’s embarrassing.”

“Iruka I’ve seen you naked way too many times” Kakashi continues, seemingly disagreeing on why he has to knock to enter the bathroom in his own apartment. _Their_ apartment, to be exact. “I don’t protest when you walk in on me showering. I even invite you to join me.” Kakashi winks at the younger.

“That’s cause you’re an S-Ranked Pervert” replies Iruka, tearing into his omelette a little too forcefully.

“I’m _your_ S-Ranked Pervert” Kakashi points out. “Remember, we signed a Domestic Agreement.”

“Yeah yeah whatever” Iruka rests his case for the night and digs into his food. Iruka was also adjusting—to lose many more arguments, specifically. It was a give and take.

\--

“Iruka-sensei, why is Kakashi-sensei living with you now?” Naruto asks, flopping himself onto the tatami in the living room.

“Naruto, how many times do I have to tell you to not come in through the window?” Iruka scolds. At least he can still scold Naruto and win a little dignity.

“Eeh, but it’s not fun that way Iruka-sensei” Naruto whines. “So is Kakashi-sensei messy? Is he messier than me?”

“I don’t think anyone is messier than you, Naruto” replies Iruka, bringing two glasses of drinks and a plate of snacks for Naruto and himself.

“I’m not that messy, Iruka-sensei” the younger grumbles, small hands going to grab the glass of milk that Iruka knows he loves but not as much as ramen. Naruto had made the order very specific. “Sakura-chan and Ino taught me how to keep my apartment clean.”

“That’s good” Iruka says after taking a sip of his tea. “You should listen to Sakura and Ino.” 

In the middle of Naruto’s rambling about how he almost beat Kakashi at catching fish during their mission, Kakashi walks through the front door with Pakkun tailing right behind him.

“Hi, I’m back” Kakashi greets. “You can go now.” Pakkun poofs away at Kakashi’s command.

“Welcome home” Iruka replies. It flutters both of their hearts to say so and a tinge of pink appears on the high of Kakashi’s exposed cheekbone. “Everything went well with the Godaime?”

“She just wanted me to look at some scrolls and get my opinion on it” says the older and he makes a beeline to where Iruka and Naruto are seated on the low coffee table in the middle of the living room. “I don’t know why she couldn’t have asked Shikaku-san, he’s way smarter than me.”

“Maybe she wanted a second opinion” Iruka replies.

“Maybe” Kakashi says and he takes the glass of milk from Naruto’s hand in one swift motion and chugs it.

Naruto yelled. Loud. And cried. Also loud. Then jumped on Kakashi.

“Give me back my milk!” Naruto cries.

“Alright, I’ll give it back” Kakashi replies and he grabs the empty glass and hovers it below his mouth, slowly spitting back out something that made Iruka wish he never saw.

“You’re disgusting” Iruka scolds and he gets up to the kitchen to grab the carton of milk.

Naruto now wails, refusing to take the glass out of Kakashi’s hand saying it’s gross. But the older likes to tease and he corners Naruto into the wall and pushes the glass right in front of the genin’s face.

“Naruto, I’ll get you a new glass of milk, come here” Iruka calls for the younger and saving him from Kakashi.

Naruto practically lunges at Iruka and hides behind his back all the while glaring daggers at Kakashi who is chuckling to himself.

“Seriously Iruka-sensei why are you living with him!?” Naruto pleads. “He’s a madman. He’s crazy Iruka-sensei! He almost gave me his spit to drink!”

“Don’t be mean to your sensei, Naruto” Iruka scolds him for the second time today. “Just drink your milk. Kakashi, go wash up.”

“See Naruto, because of you I also got scolded” Kakashi jeers. Naruto blows a raspberry at his sensei.

As Kakashi got up, he saunters over to the side of the table where Iruka and Naruto are seated. One, to scruffle the genin’s hair and two to plant a welcome home kiss right on Iruka’s cheek. Naruto’s noises of disgust only makes him smile even harder as he disappears into the bathroom.

\--

In the nights, Kakashi found solace in the comfortable silence where there was nothing that needed to be said but everything he needed was already there, present, with him.

Iruka knew Kakashi loved the silence. Kakashi knew that Iruka needed the silence to grade academy papers. The only noise between them being the shuffling of Iruka’s papers or Kakashi letting out a scoff as he reads a funny passage in his book.

Often at times, Kakashi would have his head rested on Iruka’s thigh and Kakashi would get a front row view of all of Iruka’s expression as he reads whatever nonsense his students wrote out on their test papers.

“Another stupid answer?” Kakashi asks, placing his book over the lower half of his face. “Is it Naruto?”

“It can’t’ be Naruto, he already graduated” Iruka laughs gently. Although he _does_ miss grading Naruto’s papers. Kakashi nods and it returns to silence again.

\--

Making dinner between them was easy. Kakashi ate almost anything Iruka cooked for him and likewise with Iruka. All of Iruka’s prior worries to being a terrible cook dissolves as he watches Kakashi progressively make all sorts of terrifying mistakes in the kitchen. They were equally bad as the other.

“We should treat ourselves this weekend” Iruka suggests while they’re clearing up the table from dinner.

Iruka’s suggestion piques the jounin’s interest.

“Tell me more” Kakashi says. “Ah crap” His sleeve now soaked because he forgot to roll up them up before he started to wash the dishes.

Without being asked, Iruka rolls up Kakashi’s sleeves for him. “Well, I was thinking a nice dinner, you know, something that we don’t usually eat often and some of that special sake that Godaime gave us and then—”

“Rounds and rounds of hot and steamy sex?” Kakashi interrupts the younger before he can finish his sentence which earns him a smack with the dish towel.

“You’re unbelievable” Iruka says in between gritted teeth, his face turning a dangerous shade of red. He’s always amazed at how upfront Kakashi can be with his words. Not like Iruka can’t ever be upfront but he needs a significant amount of mental preparation before actually doing so.

“Well I’m just taking your words straight out of your mouth, _sensei_ ” teases Kakashi. Iruka turns the sink head up towards Kakashi and cranks up the pressure.

\--

When Kakashi is sent off on missions alone, Iruka tries not to worry. Kakashi always promises that he’ll come home and he’ll fight a good fight to make sure he does come home to Iruka.

There were often times where Kakashi came home absolutely battered and Iruka will rush to the door to catch Kakashi before he collapses onto the floor. He would scold him on why he didn’t go straight to the hospital—but with the remaining energy he could pull, Kakashi will smile gently and say that he’d promised to himself that coming home to Iruka would be the first thing he does whenever he returns from missions.

Though heart warming to the point that Iruka can’t hide his glee, he’d still scold Kakashi and then they’d both make way to the hospital.

\--

They thought much about what it meant to come home and have a home. For they both had had their homes stripped away from them. But home, to Iruka and Kakashi now, is this medium-sized one bedroom apartment in an okay part of the village, where a bratty genin drops in unannounced from time to time through the window demanding for food.

**Author's Note:**

> hello.. this is my first time writing from naruto and im just so nervous aaa i hope nothing is too ooc. i also love kakairu so much!!
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated. <3


End file.
